Lucy's Discoveries
by Archer101
Summary: Lucy has been in Fairy Tail awhile now and she has grown to care for Natsu. What will happen when she discoveries that he feels the same way for her? Will they be able to overcome the challenges that come with a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been so long since I've written on fan fiction! Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

"Lucyyyy!" Hapyy came flying through her appartment window moments before Natsu made his appearance. "What can't you use the door?" She shouted at them. They had become very comfortable in her appartment and seemed to spend more and more time there every day. "Cause we're the best team in Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, raising his fist in the air. "Aye sir!" All Lucy could do was shake her head and walk away.

As soon as she sat down at her desk, her front door was almost torn form the hinges. Erza had bust into her room and headed directly for Natsu. "I found us a job! Let's head out immediately!" Natsu laughed as Lucy slammed her head on the desk. They really hadn't given her much of a break at all. She wanted to write but had no time. "Why don't you and Happy go back to Fairy Tail and Lucy and I will meet you there soon. We have something we need to talk about." Erza turned and grabbed Happy's tail, dragging him along. "Why do I have to go to?" He said pouting and Natsu slammed the door as soon as they were gone.

"Lucy chan, there is something I've been wanting to speak to you about." He stood directly behind her and he was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from the fire mage's body. "Wha... what would that be?" She was nervous for he had never stood that close to her before. Her heart was beating quickly and she hoped that the dragon slayer wouldn't notice. Natsu chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me Lucy." She stood from her chair and looked at Natsu. She ahdn't noticed before, but his eyes were beautiful. It was almost as if they were made of the fire that he could so easily control.

"I like you Lucy." She laughed nervoulsy. "I like you too, you're my partner." He clasped his hands on the tops of her arms. "Not like that, I really like you." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She was shaking. She had wanted him to kiss her like that since their first job together. She felt the blood rush to her face and Natsu gently touched her cheek. "You're cute Lucy." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him again. She closed her eyes and they kissed again.

Her head spun and it was hard for her to catch her breath. She was in heaven. "Natsu, why?" She asked. "Why do you like me?" He smiled and raised and eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waste. They looked at each other and

smiled. They leaned in to kiss again and "Natsuuuu!" Happy came flying in the window. "Nyaaa! Happy!" Lucy jumpped away from Natsu, and he looked mad. "Get out!" Natsu started shooting fire at happy. "Roar of the..." "Stop it!" Lucy shouted. He stopped and gave her a lost puppy look. She laughed and looked at Happy.

The three of them headed back to Fairy Tail. Happy flew ahead of them and every time the two love birds caught each other's eye, they would smile and look away. Erza was waiting for them outside and she looked angry, which was never good. "What took so long?" She shouted. Lucy's face turned cherry red and Erza's eyes narrowed. "What have you two been up to?" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled. "Just getting to know each other a little better."

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise the next ones will be longer. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to reply guys! I've finally gotten some time to write... Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Natsu had kissed her, and Lucy was going crazy. She sat at a table inside Fairy Tail and Erza sat down across from her. "What are you up to?" She began to glare at Lucy and it was a frightening sight. "I"M NOT UP TO ANYTHING!" She stood up and stormed out. Ever since they kissed... she had suspected something.

Lucy walked to the river and sat down, letting her feet slip into the water. She couldn't get Natsu out of her head! Everything from his smile to the way he smelled was imprinted in her memory. She would never have guessed that she would want him that badly. These thoughts ran through her mind over and over, and that's what she was thinking of when she heard someone approach. "You look like you're either off in though or have come down with a staring problem." Natsu was standing behind her and she felt the blood rush to her face.

"N..Natsu! What are you doing here?" She jumpped up quickly and stared at her feet. "Erza said that you were in a bad mood, so I wanted to come and see if you were alright." She didn't know what to reply because that was actually kind of sweet. "Oh..." He couldn't help but smile and look down at her. She was considerably shorter than he was, but that wouldn't stop the dragon slayer. He cupped her face with his hands and lifted her head.

His hands were warm on her face, and it was pleasant. She looked up at him with her big eyes and Natsu sighed. "Are you alright Lucy?" She could see in his eyes that he was truly concerned and before she realized it, she was smiling too. "I'm fine..." He had cut her off. He brushed his lips across hers ever so gently. It could barely even be called a kiss, and yet it made her head spin. "Natsu..." She closed her eyes and he pulled her against him. She couuld feel the heat radiating from his body and the warmth overwhelmed her.

"Natsuuuu!" She heard Happy and jumpped. That was the second time that he interupted them. "I told you not to follow me!" Natsu shouted and Happy flew in circles above him. The cat laughed and looked down at them. "He llliiiiiikes youuu." Happy purred at Lucy and took off into the trees. Natsu took off chasing him in an instant. "Wahhh! Get back here Happyyyy!" She couldn't help but to chuckle. They would always act like children.

She was walking back to Fairy Tail and she heard someone behind her. "Natsu, what are you..." She turned around but it wasn't Natsu. A tall cloaked man stood infront of her. "Who are you?" She took a few steps back and reached for the keys at her belt. The man saw what she was doing and attacked at once. With one swift movement, she was laying on the ground. She hit the ground with so much force that it took her breath away. The man snatched her keys away and she knew that she was in trouble.

The man pinned her to the ground and bound her wrists. The rope was tight and she could feel it cutting into her skin. She tried to yell out for Natsu but he clasped his hand over her mouth. She bit him as hard as she could and she could taste blood in her mouth. "How dare you?" His voice was deep and it sent shivers down her spine. He picked Lucy up and threw her over his shoulder.

He started to carry her away when she screamed as loud as her voice would allow. "Natsu! Help!" She felt something strike the back of her head and her vision started to blur. Her head hurt badly and she could feel something warm on her skin. She had to assume that it was her blood. Just as the world fell black, she got one last glimpse of Natsu running after her...

**That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think! More reviews equals more motivaion for me to update! Thanks for reading and look for the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so the plot thickens! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

"Lucy!" Natsu kicked it into high gear and ran after her. He caught up with the man quickly, and blocked his path. "Put her down." The man chuckled and that made Natsu angry. "Come and get her." That was it, Natsu was fired up. Flames were flying in every direction, and Natsu's skin seemed to change. Spots of scale like skin surfaced and his eyes seemed to be on fire. No one would hurt the girl he cared about.

The man let Lucy fall to the ground, and that was what Natsu needed. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The man was blasted away in a whirl wind of flames. "Lucy!" He ran to her and dropped to the ground at her side. He pushed the hair away from her face and saw the streak of blood coming from her hair line. He touched it and she made a little groan. "Lucy!" She wouldn't open her eyes and he was frightened for her. He had to get her back to Fairy Tail.

He swept her up into his arms and headed towards Fairy Tail. "Happy, go tell Gramps that we're coming!" Happy flew off quickly. "Ayee Sir!" He looked down at Lucy and couldn't help but remember how he felt when he lost Lisanna. "Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Please be alright. I need you more than you know." He bent down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

The back of her head hurt badly. Lucy hadn't remembered anything except Natsu running after her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was no longer in the woods, but in her room. The sun was bright coming in the window and she assumed that it was early morning. She tried to sit up and gasped. Her head did not like that idea. Sitting beside her bed, snoring as loud as ever, was a sleeping Natsu.

She moved her hand and played with a piece of his hair. Natsu looked almost peaceful while he slept. She smiled and stroked his bare arm. That was a big mistake, for Natsu jumpped up. "Lucy!" He hugged her and she let out a yelp. "I was worried about you Lu chan! You scared me." She laughed at that comment. "The great Dragon Slayer is scared by a girl?" His face shown a serious expression. "Yes, when it is a girl he deeply cares about." She felt the blood rush to her face and he smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. We are trying to figure out who that guy was and what he wanted with you." Somethign clicked and Lucy remembered.

She had heard that voice before. A memory popped ito her mind. A magic shop owner, selling her a key. "This is the key for Pluto." She gasped and looked at Natsu. "I know that man. He sold me one on my keys." Natsu seemed as if he already knew that. "I'll tell everyone back at Fairy Tail what you said. They will all be glad that you are alright. I'll be back tonight." He kissed her cheek and went out the window.

Little did Lucy know, Natsu had more information than he was telling her. They had tracked the man and found him. He was indeed the owner of a magic shop, but he was working for someone. He had been hired to capture Lucy. They tried to get him to reveal who his employer was, but he wouldn't speak. After a while, everyone gave up and let Erza have a crack at him.

* * * * * * "Who sent you after her?" Erza had become angry and that was never a good sign. "I.. I don't know. I was supposed to meet him.." Erza's eyes blazed with anger and impatients. "Where!" The man whimpered. "The west border of the forest. I was supposed to meet him there tonight with the girl." Without saing another word, she stormed out of the room.

She was heading down the hall when she spotted Natsu. "Get the team together. We have to make it to the west border of the forest by tonight." He did not question her, but followed her orders. He would do anything to make sure Lucy was safe...

**There is that chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks so much! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter! Thanks for all of the Reviews and make sure to let me know what you think after writing!**

**Chapter 4**

Erza, Natsu and Happy worked their way through the forest. It had turned out that most of Fairy Tail was already out on jobs, so they had to go alone. It was close to sun set and they were very close to the western border. "Don't let this guy get away." Erza told them. They moved cautiously, and it wasn't long before they saw a shadowed figure.

"I'll go around and block him off. You two move in from here." Natsu nodded and advanced on the figure. He was moving almost soundlessly, but the figure still turned to look at him. It was not a man, but a woman. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello, fire dragon slayer." Her voice was like velvet, and Natsu was fasinated. He shook his head quickly, he was there to protect Lucy. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled and smiled. "I am a Dragon Slayer, just like you." His eyes grew wide with shock. "What do you want with Lucy!" Her smile widened. "She is just a pawn in a larger game. She was a vital piece, and you prevented me from aquiring her. For that, you must pay." Just then, he realized that he was in trouble. The water in the stream next to him began to move. She was a water dragon slayer.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" As Natsu's flames sped fowards her, she blocked them with a wall of water. The flames and water combined into a giant ball of steam. "I see that our powers are eqully matched. I will put of our battle until all of my game pieces are aquired." She smiled and gave a little bow. She went to turn away, but Erza was in her path. "You're not going anywhere." Erza drew her sword and stood ready.

Lucy sat at her desk trying to write, but her head was still hurting. It was times like that, she wished that Wendy was around to heal her. Unable to focus, she got up and went to the bathroom. Natsu said that he would come back to see her, and she didn't want to look too bad. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she never owned a brush.

She went to work getting the knots from her hair and then getting a bath. The hot water felt good and it was nice to feel clean again. The smell of soap wafted through her appartment, making everything smell better. Once she put on a pretty shirt and a skirt, she was confident that she was ready for Natsu's visit.

* * * * * * "Roar of the Water Dragon!" A tunnel of water headed towards Erza. She didn't have time to change her armor, and was swept away in the surrent. "Fairy Tail mages, we will meet again." The woman turned and sped away. Natsu went to help Erza and head back to Lucy's appartment.

He actually used the door when going to visit her. She opened the door for him and she was weaing a pink shirt and denim skirt. "Lucy..." She smiled and motioned for him to come in. "You look pretty today." They both smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Did they find anything about the guy that attacked me?" She asked looking hopeful. "The only thing we know is that he was who you said." He lied, for he didn't want to worry her.

He slid his hand over Lucy's. "How are you feeling?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Better, I should be able to come back tomorrow." That was bad. He didn't want her to find out about what happened. "You should at least take one more day to rest. There aren't that many jobs anyway." He was playing with a piece of her hair and she laughed. He was so easily amused.

They sat there for quite some time, talking about nothing important. Eventually, Natsu got up and was about to leave. "Wait!" He spun around quickly and looked at Lucy. "Could you... umm.. could you maybe stay a bit longer?" Her face was beet red and she was looking at her hands, which were sitting on her lap. He walked over to her and stroked the side of her face. "I'll stay... as long as you want me."

**End chapter 4! What do you think? Make sure to let me know and thanks for reading! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Sorry this chapter is short but it is going to be about the relationship between Natsu and Lucy. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 5**

Lucy rolled over and felt someone beside her. Surprised, she jumpped up and saw that it was Natsu. She had asked him to stay with her over a week ago, and he hadn't left since. He followed her around like a lost puppy and she didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. Natsu rolled over and looked up at her. "Still not used to waking up next to someone as good looking as me?" She stood up and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going to take a bath." She stomped out of the room and Natsu laughed. Erza had told Lucy everything that Natsu ahd tried to keep from her. Everything from the newly discovered dragon slayer to the fact that someone was after her. What Lucy didn't know, was that Natsu was given the job of protecting Lucy until they figured out why she was being hunted. They were both ordeder not to take any more jobs for the time being. Some how, he had managed to get Happy to stay at Fairy Tail. He was busy pestering Carla and trying to get her to like him.

Natsu was laying on the bed, looking out of the window when he heard Lucy scream. He ran to the bathroom door. "Lucy! What's wrong?" There was a moment of silence and then a soft reply. "I... I'm fine." He could hear her sobbing and decided to chance his luck. "Lu... I'm coming in." He waited a few moments and then opened the door. She had turned off the water and was sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel. Her hands were covering her face, but he could see that she was crying. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice sounded like velvet to her, soft and comforting. Not wanting to hold back anymore, she threw her arms around him. With her head against his chest, she sighed. "I'm afraid." He held her tightly and stroked her hair. "Don't be afraid, I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he closed his eyes.

Lucy took advantage of the Salamander's pitty. While his eyes were still closed, she kissed his lips lightly. His eyes flew open and she could see that he was clearly surprised. "Thank you." He kissed her this time and it seemed as if she melted against him. "You don't have to thank me. I protect the people I care about." She blushed and hid her face against his chest. He was so sweet when they were together and it made it easy for her to care about him too.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He hugged her tightly and she sucked in a deep breath. "Natsu... I" She looked up at him with her big eyes. "I LOVE YOU! She blurted it out and then jumpped up. She was almost to the door when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't run from me after saying something like that. I love you too, Lucy." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He kissed her lightly and they both smiled.

**I know that was really short, but let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading and look for my next chapter soon! :D**


End file.
